yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 015
に ぶオルターガイスト | romaji = Yami ni Shinobu Orutāgaisuto | japanese translated = Altergeist that Hides in the Darkness | english =Camouflaged Chaos | japanese air date = August 23, 2017 | english air date =October 20, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Junki Takegami | director = Ryuta Yamamoto | storyboard artist = Ryuta Yamamoto | animation director = Gill Bo No }} "Camouflaged Chaos", known as "Altergeist that Hides in the Darkness" 'in the Japanese version, is the fifteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on August 23, 2017 and aired on Teletoon on October 20, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on August 23, 2017. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Ghost Gal '''Turn 3: Ghost Gal "Altergeist Primebanshee" (2100/LINK-3/↓↘→) attacks Playmaker directly. As Ghost Gal's monster is attacking directly, Playmaker Special Summons "Lockout Gardna" in Attack Position (1000/1000). A replay occurs and Ghost Gal chooses not to attack. Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker draws "Balancer Lord". Ghost Gal activates her face-down "Altergeist Protocol", preventing the activation and effects of her "Altergeist" cards from being negated. Ghost Gal activates the effect of "Primebanshee", which lets her Tribute an "Altergeist" monster to Special Summon another "Altergeist" monster from her Deck to a zone that "Primebanshee" points to. She Tributes "Altergeist Meluseek" and Special Summons "Altergeist Silquitous" (800/1500) in Defense Position. As "Meluseek" was sent to the GY, Ghost Gal activates its effect, letting her add an "Altergeist" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Altergeist Kunquery". As Ghost Gal controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, and he does not, Playmaker Special Summons "Backlinker" (1600/0) by its own effect. Playmaker activates the effect of "Backlinker", Tributing it to send all monsters in the Extra Monster Zone to the GY, but Ghost Gal activates the effect of "Protocol", sending "Altergeist Marionetter" to the GY to negate the activation. As a Cyberse monster activated its effect, and Ghost Gal negated it, Playmaker Special Summons "Striping Partner" (1200/1600) by its own effect. As "Striping Partner" was Special Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY. Playmaker Special Summons "Backlinker", but Ghost Gal activates the effect of "Silquitous", allowing her to return an "Altergeist" card she controls to her hand to return a card Playmaker controls to his hand. She returns "Altergeist Protocol" to her hand to try to return "Striping Partner" to Playmaker's hand, but as a Cyberse monster was targeted for an effect, Playmaker activates the effect of "Lockout Gardna", to negate the effects of "Silquitous" and "Striping Partner". Emma's hand contains "Altergeist Kunquery" and "Altergeist Protocol". Playmaker uses "Lockout Gardna" and "Striping Partner" to Link Summon "Underclock Taker" (1000/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker Normal Summons "Balancer Lord" (1700/1200) to the bottom Link Point of "Underclock Taker". Playmaker activates the effect of "Underclock Taker", decreasing the ATK of a monster Ghost Gal controls by the current ATK of a monster that "Underclock Taker" points to. He tries to decrease the ATK of "Primebanshee" by the ATK of "Balancer Lord" at its bottom Link Point, but Ghost Gal activates her face-down "Altergeist Camouflage", equipping it to "Primebanshee". The equipped monster cannot be attacked, and all effects that target "Primebanshee" will be negated. Playmaker pays 1000 LP to activate the effect of "Balancer Lord", allowing Playmaker to Normal Summon a Cyberse Monster (Playmaker: 1900 → 900 LP). Ghost Gal activates her Skill, "Secret Cure", to excavate cards from her Deck, until she excavates a monster. That monster is added to her hand, both players gain LP equal to its ATK, and all other cards are sent to the GY. Ghost Gal excavates "Camouflage", sends it to the GY, then excavates "Meluseek" (Ghost Gal: 4000 → 4500 LP; Playmaker: 900 → 1400 LP). Playmaker Normal Summons "Scan Doll" (100/1600). As it was Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Scan Doll", paying 1000 LP to activate a Trap Card in Ghost Gal's GY. He activates "Camouflage" in Ghost Gal's GY, equipping it to "Silquitous". (Playmaker: 1400 → 400). Playmaker activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Playmaker obtains "Excode Talker" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Playmaker uses the Link-2 "Underclock Taker" and "Balancer Lord" to Link Summon "Excode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/←↑→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was Link Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Excode Talker", which allows him to prevent the use of a number of Main Monster Zones up to the number of cards in the Extra Monster Zones while "Excode Talker" is on the field. As two monsters are in the Main Monster Zones, Playmaker chooses to prevent the use of Ghost Gal's remaining two Main Monster Zones. Playmaker activates the effect of "Scan Doll", Tributing it to allow a monster he controls to attack twice this turn. He targets "Excode Talker". "Excode Talker" attacks Ghost Gal directly twice (Ghost Gal: 4500 → 2200 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages